Bharrey Baghare Tamate
Description Contributed by Delma at World Recipes Y-Group Ingredients * 12 medium sized tomatoes (1½ pounds) Filling * 22 ounce paneer * 12 ounce mushrooms * unsalted butter to sauté mushroom]s * 6 tablespoons processed cheese * 1 medium sized red bell pepper * 1 medium sized yellow bell pepper * 1 teaspoons coriander leaves chopped fine * 4 green chilies chopped fine * 24 cashew nut halves * ½ teaspoons shahjeera freshly roasted * salt to taste Gravy * ½ cup oil * ½ teaspoon mustard seeds * ½ teaspoon cumin seeds * 16 curry leaves * 12 ounce onions chopped * 41 teaspoons ginger paste strained * 11 teaspoons garlic paste strained * 1½ teaspoons chili powder * 1 teaspoon turmeric powder * salt to taste * 6 tablespoon onion paste fried * 4 tablespoon tamarind pulp Paste * ½ cup groundnuts roasted * ¾ cup grated coconut * 41 teaspoons sesame seeds * 22 ounce onions chopped * 1½ teaspoons coriander powder * ½ teaspoons cumin powder Directions # Blanch the tomatoes in salted boiling water for 30 seconds. # Drain, cool and remove the skin. # Lope off ½ cm. from the top, scoop out the seeds to make cups and keep aside. Filling # Clean and coarsely chop the mushrooms. # Melt butter in a frying pan, add mushrooms and sauté over medium heat until devoid of moisture. # Remove from heat and keep aside to cool. # Deseed and slice the red and yellow bell peppers. # Mix chopped peppers, mushrooms, coriander leaves, green chilies, cashew nuts and shahjeera well. # Grate paneer and cheese in a bowl, add the remaining ingredients. # Mix well and divide into 12 equal portions. # Put a portion of the filling into each of the blanched tomatoes and keep aside. Paste # Heat a tawa or a non stick frying pan and separately roast the coconut and sesame seeds, for about three minutes each over very low heat or until each emits its unique aroma. # Put these ingredients in a blender, add groundnuts and ¾ cup water, and grind to a smooth paste. # Remove from the blender. # Add coriander powder and cumin powder. # Mix well and keep aside. Gravy # Heat oil in pan and season with mustard seeds and cumin seeds. # Stir over medium heat until they begin to crackle. # Add curry leaves and stir. # Add onions and sauté until translucent and glossy. # Add ginger paste and garlic paste. # Stir-fry until the onions are golden. # Add chili powder and turmeric powder (dissolved in two tablespoons of water). # Stir-fry until the moisture evaporates. # Then add the paste and stir-fry until the oil floats on top (adding a little water towards the end, if necessary, to ensure that the masala does not stick and burn). # Add three cups water and salt, and bring it to a boil. # Lower the heat and stir-in the tamarind pulp. # Bring it to a boil. # Lower the heat and simmer, stirring occasionally, until the gravy reaches thin sauce consistency. Assembly # Add the stuffed tomatoes, cover and simmer for two to three minutes (ensuring that the tomatoes remain firm). # Uncover and simmer until the gravy is slightly thicker. # Remove from heat and adjust the seasoning. # Serve either with steamed rice or any Indian bread of your choice. Category:Cashew Recipes Category:Coconut Recipes Category:Curry leaf Recipes Category:Fresh chile pepper Recipes Category:Indian Vegetarian Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Mustard seed Recipes Category:Paneer Recipes Category:Peanut Recipes